1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser apparatus; more particularly, the present invention relates to an elastic resistance exerciser secured at the waist.
2. Description of Related Art
Elastic resistance exercise apparatus are well known and currently in widespread use. Particularly useful are large elastic bands, and tubes. These elastic bands and tubes are useful for exercising various parts of the body by holding one end of the elastic element in each hand and stretching. Alternately, as marketed under the trademark Power Bands.RTM., bands or tubes can be connected to VELCRO.RTM. straps which are adapted to be fastened to the hands, wrists and/or the ankles. Exercise is achieved by stretching the hands apart or pulling against a hand against an ankle or ankles against ankles.
It is well known to use springs as an elastic means in exercising apparatus having handles at least one end of the spring against which a hand or foot can stretch against the spring resistance.
There is disclosed in the exercising art a variety of belt exercising devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,671 discloses an elastomeric cord passing through a grommet on a strap attached to a belt with a grip at each end of the cord. This apparatus does not permit independent resistance to one outer hand or foot. Rather, hand straps are located at the ends of the same elastomeric tube. As such, the resistance along the tube is the interactive (push-pull) of the resistance at each end of the tube. The tube slides through the grommet located at the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,752 discloses a push-pull exercising type device supported entirely by the body. This device includes a belt which is connected to cords. The cords are not secured to a location at the belt, but rather, each cord has two hand grips and passes around a pulley located at the belt so that the motion of one hand grip necessarily affects the other hand grip. The cords are not elastic in nature.
Another exercising device is an isometric exerciser belt for joggers and the like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,707. In this device, a cord of a push-pull type having handles on each end passes through a tube mounted on a belt. The line is flexible and contains a handle on either end. There is no disclosure to secure a line between the belt and the hand grip. Rather, pulling on one hand grip necessarily pulls on the other.
Other apparatus having exercise means associated with a belt are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No(s). 3,751,031; 4,588,186; 4,073,490; 4,121,822 and 4,245,840.